Point
by AriesTanotage
Summary: Two stray stitchpunks rejoin their friends. Though the smallest of the two is very special. Yeah I don't have much of a intro for this one but meh. Always subject to rate change. Honestly inspired by 10 and 0. You should go read it if you haven't. On Pause.
1. Reunite

**I still don't have a good introduction for this, so just read. I don't own anything but Point and 0.**

* * *

Her optics slowly opened to her shoulder being shook.

"Point, let's get going."

0 lifted her up onto her feet.

"0 I'm still tired. Can't we rest a little longer?"

0 shook his head and lifted Point into his arms so they could get moving. Point slept a little longer as 0 walked on towards a

building they agreed to head towards as shelter for a while, if not permanently. Little did they know, others had taken refuge there.

Point slept until they were at the sanctuary. 0 let her down as they walked in.

"Hello?.. Hello..."

Point clung to 0's arm when she heard rubble fall.

"Point?"

A white stitchpunk walked out of the shadows.

"7? It's you!"

Point ran and jumped into 7's embrace.

"0 look! It's 7!"

0 nodded as he walked over.

"Ever big and silent huh 0?"

7 chuckled as she led them up the bucket elevator to where the others were.

"Hey. Guess who just walked in."

0 and Point stopped and looked around at the others while 7 kept moving. Before Point could say a word, she was tackled to the

ground and smothered with hugs by 3, 4, and 6. 8 was busy shaking 0's hand, after all his design was based off him.

2 walked over with 5 and lovingly embraced Point.

"I've missed you all so much. 0 has too, but he'll never admit to it out loud."

Point patted 0 on the arm. He just patted her on the head in return. 7 walked back over with an unfamiliar stitchpunk.

"Point, 0. This is 9."

"Hi. Welcome."

He shook their hands as 1 walked over.

"So, you've both returned."

"I'm still not gonna listen to you give orders 1."

Point gave him a blank look then smiled.

"But it is good to see you again as well."

"Come by the heater and warm up you two. It's been getting really cold lately."

9 led everyone over to the hot metal and gave the new comers some oil. After being told of Brain and how the others were killed,

Point fell asleep leaning against 0 because the explanation of how the others were brought back was too complicated for her to

take amongst everything else. 0 wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm out of habit.

"So tell me dear boy, has she been doing alright?"

2 sat on the other side of Point. He had always cared for the first made stitchpunk because there was something special about

her. The scientist had a granddaughter who was ill during the war. She was made into the first stitchpunk so she wouldn't have to

suffer her illness any longer, but so much soul weighed heavy on her. 0 nodded.

"She's been getting better. Not as many episodes."

0's deep voice was kept low and soft so as not to wake Point. 2 nodded then stood to escort 0, who now stood with Point in his arms once again, to

the workshop so they could rest. In the morning, Point looked around the strange room and saw 0 resting against the side of the cot she was sleeping

on. She liked when he slept cause she knew he slept so little keeping an eye out for beats. So she always enjoyed when he did sleep and she was

able to witness it. She leaned near him and kissed his cheek before sitting up and seeing 7 standing in the doorway.

"7. Morning. Um... How long have you been standing there?"

7 chuckled and walked over to Point and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. 1 isn't in charge anymore. I know you've always cared about 0."

7 gave that motherly smile that always made Point smile back. 0 shifted and opened his optics. Point leaned down again and hugged 0

around the neck, causing his optics to flutter open.

"Morning 0."

"Morning."

He patted her on the head before standing to stretch. 7 noticed how closely Point watched 0's every movement as he stood. She

saw how closely Point was examining patch work all over 0's black burlap body. Then for the first time, 7 noticed all the stitch work

on Point's own white body. Same material as 7, but designed differently. Under where on a human there would be a bust line, extra material was sown

on to flow out like a knee length dress with an opening going half way up the right side. Point went to stand up but her leg gave out, causing her to fall

forward. 0 caught her just before she landed.

"7, get 2."

0 laid Point back down on the cot as 7 went to get 2 to fix her leg. As soon as 7 left, 0 turned all attention to Point. He knelt next

to the cot and ran his metal fingers through Points hip length hair from her human body; black, straight and smooth. Point grabbed his hand mid stroke.

"I'm fine 0. Just a bad joint or something."

She smiled to reassure 0 that she was ok. He sat on the side of the cot and continued stroking her hair even as 2 came in.

"What happened?"

2 looked at Point.

"Her leg gave out."

0 stood so 2 could take a look. He felt over the joint till he found the problem, then walked over to a pile of scraps he and 5 had

found. When he grabbed a knife off the wall, that's when Point freaked out. 0 held her down and made her look at him the whole

time. It wasn't that it hurt or anything. Point just didn't much like being cut. She had enough stitch work, and she didn't want

anymore. If stitchpunks could cry then she would have been when 7 walked back in. Point was sitting up glaring at the new stitch

on her leg while 0 had his hand on her shoulder. The twins rushed past 7 and jumped Point. She forgot about her leg and patted

the twins on the head.

"Thank you 2"

Point went to stand. She wobbled a bit but found her balance, spinning around on her leg. She walked out of the room and began

dancing and jumping around to get used to the new joint. 2, 7, and the twins didn't miss the caring look on 0's face as he closely

watched Point dance. Before anyone could blink, Point had stopped dancing and had jumped 0, knocking him to the ground while

laughing.

"Got you big guy."

0 just smiled and patted her on the head while the others laughed. They headed to where the others were sitting around the

heater.


	2. Episodes

**Thank you very much PoppyECM.6-13. I'm some how managing three stories at one time Lol, and I realize this is an incredibly short chapter... sorry. I'm glad you like this one. Every one, please enjoy. 1 begins showing his true colors, again. A.T.**

* * *

They all went back inside so that 2 could check the joint to make sure it held up just fine. He was always very caring as well as careful with Point. The

episodes he had asked 0 about were always very rough on the young female. She would fall asleep and not wake up for long periods of time, trapped

in nightmares of the past, and even see visions of the future that if the right decisions weren't made would come true. That's only one type of episode

though. Other times, Point would black out and do who knows what and not remember a thing when we came to. The last time that happened, she

almost walked of the cliff side by the bridge, meaning it wasn't all that long ago. 0 had told 2 about this but when he said she was getting better, he

meant that she hadn't had an episode previous to that in a long while. 2 cleared her as fine and she went running off with the twins to look for 6. 0 sat

and talked more with 2 for a little while as 7 left to do her rounds. The others where by the heater. An hour had passed by and everyone was by the

heater except for Point and the twins. 0 was getting a little worried. Even though some times she would run off she would never be gone for a whole

hour, plus if she was with the twins then there should have been no problems returning. Just as the thought had run through his mind, 3 came

sprinting to he others and pulled urgently on 0's arm. He stood with the others and followed him. A floor up, in the distance, they could see 4 trying his

best to keep Point from walking off the edge of the elevator shaft. 4 was pulling on the back of her dress as 0 came running up behind them. He lifted

her just as she was about to step off and shook her slightly. Her optics were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. As 0 shook her, her optics slowly

closed and she fell limp. 0 held her close in relief and worry. She was doing so well. Why all of a sudden. And even worse he wasn't there. If 3 and 4

hadn't been with her... He didn't even want to imagine. The mere attempt scared him to the core. Slowly, 2 walked up beside him and grabbed his arm,

leading him away from the edge and back to the work shop. Hours had passed by and 0 hadn't left Point's side for a second. 2 said she was fine, just

sleeping now, but 0 remained. The others came in every now and then and sat with him. when 6 and the twins came in, they crawled onto the cot and

laid beside Point. They had all fallen asleep.

Another hour after that, Point shifted around, enough to catch 0's attention. Her optics fluttered open and she sat up slightly, waking the three sleeping

forms beside her. When they saw she was awake, they all latched on. They didn't let go until 2 had come in and made them leave for a while. When

they were gone 0 grabbed onto Point and hugged her close. She was slightly surprised by the suddenness, but easily returned the embrace. She knew

he was always worried. She didn't even remember what happened. She recalled playing with the twins on an upper level and then utter darkness. She

pulled back and looking at 0.

" What happened? What did I do?"

0 only looked down. Point pulled his head down so that it laid on her shoulder as she turned her gaze to 2 for an answer. When he told her what

happened, her hold on 0 tightened slightly. She had worried him and the others so much. 0 always tried very hard to protect her, and when she had an

episode her heart broke thinking of how worried he must have been each and every time.

" 2, can you please leave for a little while?"

" Sure thing my dear."

When 2 was gone she pulled 0 back so she could look him in the optics.

" 0, tell me what you're feeling."

He down cast his gaze and she pulled it up.

" Tell me. Please 0."

" It's all my fault..."

" Oh 0, It-"

" No. I should have been there. You could have..."

She held each side of his face so he couldn't turn away from her.

" 0, I was the one who wondered off too far. You always look out for me, you hardly ever rest, you always worry. It hurts to know that I cause so much

pain for you. I know you care 0, I do. But you have to take care of your self as well. I promise I won't do that anymore. But please... Don't blame

yourself."

Her voice cracked with sadness and her silver hands were shaking slightly even though the now rested on 0's shoulders. 0 couldn't even say anything.

He just pulled her into a close embrace and didn't let go. Point mumbled every now and then for him not to blame himself and he soaked up the sound

of her voice, be calmed by it. They sat like for a full hour, never once noticing 1 watching them from the door way. He never liked the idea of those two

being together. He thought it would cause unnecessary problems and that when the time came, that if one of them had to choose between the other

and the rest of the group... He had no doubt that they would choose each other. The had left before because of 1 when he made his thoughts known.

He wasn't happy that they were back either, but as 7 had stated, 1 was no longer in charge. Even after he and the others were brought back, he

changed very little. He had warmed up to nine slightly, but he could never like the girl. She was unwanted trouble in his optics. But with the big ofe

constantly with her, there was nothing he could do. And 8 liked her as much as the others so he could never make him do anything harmful towards

her, besides 8 is no match for 0. He would have to make the others understand, but first he had to formulate a plan to get rid of 0, then the girl.


End file.
